In recent years, there has been studied mobile communication using carrier aggregation technology that simultaneously transmits and receives signals using different frequency bands (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-119981).
However, the distorted signal of a transmit signal of a lower frequency band of the frequency bands sometimes becomes stronger than a receive signal of a higher frequency band.